Steven Avatar
by Edgar H. Sutter
Summary: 7000 years ago, a threat came to the four nations from the stars. the power of the Avatar sent them packing but their return is on the horizon and the Avatar alone cannot stop them. Team Avatar must journey off planet to find allies to help them push back this new danger. Their allies, the Crystal Gems. coauthored by Caliban Super Saiyan 0. Rated T to be safe. Mostly canon pairings


**Edgar: Hi there! Edgar H. Sutter here! Today, I'm joined by a special guest.**

 **Caliban: Hey viewers! Caliban Super Saiyan 0 here! Hope you're ready for something new because this is a crossover story that we both think hasn't really been done yet! (and Ed's really fond of breaking new ground, like an earthbender!)**

 **Edgar: it's a story of Team Avatar meeting the Crystal Gems, and having to deal with them, and their own changing lives, and we think there's a lot of really wonderful potential here! Just think! But don't think too hard, you might get a headache.**

 **Caliban: Or you'll end up like Sokka. So, without further ado, we present to you, humble viewers of … Steven Avatar! Neither of us owns Avatar or Steven Universe. We do own OC fusions unless credit is given.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The crystal blue seas stretched out for miles upon miles. The sparkling waters shone in the rays of the Sun, clouds were barely present in the sky, and all around was near perfect tranquility. The water hides many secrets, however, and the surface is not always calm and clear, nor is what lies beneath. Upon the water rested a single islet of crystal. Something that shouldn't even exist where it was, something that marred the perfect endless blue of the sea, a circular pillar with shining crystalline spots dotting its surface.

This was a place of newcomers to this world, beings that had no business being there had put this monolith upon the ocean, the first sign of invaders from the outside. They only knew the perfection and order of their own kind, and they had plans to take this world for their own. The people of the world had made several attempts to speak peacefully with the beings, but those who were sent either did not return or brought back stories of powerful war machines. After a year of attempted peace, the four nations of the world made multiple attempts to drive them back to their original realm. These were met with utter disaster and assaults from the unknown enemy.

This went on for several months, until the hero of the world, the Avatar, took it upon himself to meet this enemy. What intrigued him was that these strange beings were so similar to his own people, some even able to bend the elements like certain individuals of this large world. He had tried to use his title as the Avatar to persuade them into peaceful negotiations but was met with strong resistance none the less. He bent the very elements of their structure as he tried to find a way to defeat these beings. That's when he came upon a sight that lit a flame of rage in his heart.

The invaders, the monsters, were forming from holes in the ground. One by one, the enemies were rising in a blinding light, tearing the earth behind them. If they were left to continue, there would be no planet for the people to live on. The very thought of his home and people being destroyed brought about the Avatar State. He used the strengths of the Avatars before him to tear the structure asunder.

Unable to combat this new power, the invaders returned to the stars. One can still find the ruins of the tower, swept beneath the waves by time. Our story, however, begins in the hottest of the four nations. The Fire Nation.

 _Palace Guest Room, Fire Nation Capital_

A steady hand scraped a blade with a whetstone. The owner of the hand then used the small knife to carve into a piece of wood shaped like a teardrop. The teen quickly carved lines flowing in a spiral, almost like a strong breeze. He soon grabbed a brush as he painted in between the grooves. He placed the brush in a jar, an arrow tattoo revealing itself under the sleeve of his robe.

The teen flicked his hand, causing a dying flame to burst back to light. The man had fair skin, blue eyes, an arrow tattoo running to his forehead, his whole head shaved bald, and a short beard. He wore orange monk robes, black gi shoes, and similar colored slacks. He smirked as he slid a string through a loop on the pendant. He held the necklace up to the light as he judged his own work.

The door suddenly shot open, causing him to almost drop the necklace. He placed it in a drawer near his cushion as he turned to find a Fire Nation soldier standing before him.

"Could you knock next time!?" asked the teen.

"My apologies, Avatar Aang," said the soldier, bowing to the boy "but Fire Lord Zuko is ready to see you now." The teen, known as Aang, sighed as he got up from his seat. Aang followed the man down the corridors of the palace, a bored expression on his face. Aang meant no disrespect for the architects who built the palace, but he had been in the middle of something he found very important. He let a smile form on his face as two elderly women met him at a large door.

"Right this way young Avatar." said the first woman.

"The Fire Lord has been waiting for you." added the second woman as both of them opened the door for him. The marble room was with gold ingrains depicting flames. Banners adorning the symbol of the fire nation hung from the walls. He stopped walking as he arrived at a red throne also sporting the crest of the nation. It was here that he found himself face to face with the Fire Lord.

Zuko had tan skin, short brown hair, yellow eyes, and a burn scar on his right eye. He wore dark brown regal robes, a small crown to reinforce his title, and black gi shoes. The monarch nodded his head to the Avatar.

"Aang." greeted Zuko. Aang bowed in respect at the monarch.

"Zuko." replied Aang. The Avatar suddenly raced forward with his airbending and gave the fire Lord an enormous hug, which Zuko gladly returned, both ecstatic to see each other again. "It's good to see you again, Sifu Hotman." The monarch's smile dropped at the nickname.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that over four years ago now, Aang." Aang's smirk only grew in response.

"Yeah, but I still like it!" Pulling out of the hug, Zuko straightened his clothes out.

"Now that that's out of the way," he said in a professional voice "I guess you'll be wanting the reports on our recent activities, and how we're dealing with the people who still consider my Father to be the rightful fire Lord, right?" Aang nodded in response but seemed a bit distracted.

"Yeah, yeah, that stuff's important Zuko, but I need to ask how YOU'RE doing first. We haven't spoken in a few months, and it's important to talk about any problems you might be having for yourself, not just your Nation." Zuko smiled at the Avatar's childish demeanor.

"I guess you never really will grow up, huh?" Aang chuckled as he rubbed the back of his bald dome.

"I've grown up plenty! I just still wanna be that kid I always was, and always am." Zuko shook his head, a few soldiers seemingly unimpressed with the hero of the world. Yet the marked Fire Lord still allowed himself the tiniest chuckle.

Aang caught this, however, and pointed to Zuko with a bigger grin than before. "Ah! I heard that!" Zuko jerked back as he caught himself.

"No, you didn't!" Aang frowned at the defiant monarch.

"I did too!" Zuko rubbed his temples in regret.

"Fine! I did! Happy!?" Aang let a small smile return to his face.

"I'm just teasing you, Zuko. Now, tell me, how are YOU doing?" Zuko sighed wearily for the first time and looked to his friend.

'The beard's new' he thought. "I'm beginning to wonder if my father really was crazy because he was really ambitious, or because of all the work he had to do that's now been shoveled onto me like Komodo-dragon droppings." he finished. Aang shook his head in sympathy.

"That bad, huh?" The Fire Lord nodded in response.

"That's only half of it. We've done so much together to help this world fix itself after a hundred years of war with our dealing with the earth kingdom colonies, and I remember how grueling it was to come to a compromise about them. Me, finding my mother at long last, the debacle with my sister escaping, and thanks for helping me put her back behind bars again by the way. I really needed that, no telling what she might've done to me if she'd stayed out there." Aang nodded.

"I don't think anyone wants to have that on their minds." the airbender added. Zuko let out another chuckle, but Aang let it go.

"Then there's the steady march of progress, Aang. It's like the world's changed even more than we thought, whether we wanted it to or not. People seem to be relying less and less on benders to help resolve their problems, and more and more on using machines and other things to do things by themselves. I know you have some… mixed feelings on their use and application in everyday life."

Aang's head lowered at the mention of the machines.

"I know, Zuko. I've been doing my best to make peace with so many people, and within myself about all the new things that have come around. I've been meditating, practicing my Bending, speaking with a lot of my past lives, talking to many, many people all around the world, but for some reason, it just doesn't feel like enough. I know exactly where you're coming from… I know I was gone for a hundred years, but for some reason, I never believed the world would change this much."

Zuko nodded in understanding. So many people blamed the boy for the war. They have solid ground for their accusations, mind you, but it still wasn't fair in the Fire Lord's mind.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to make do with what we've got and learn to take what we have with what we will have." Aang sent a knowing smile to the young monarch.

"You've been talking with your uncle again, right?" Zuko smiled at the hero.

"It helps…" Awkward Silence rang throughout the room.

"Well... I guess, maybe we should talk about something else now?" the airbender suggested Zuko quickly nodded in agreement.

"Politics can be quite stale. I guess I already know a bit about what you're up to, but, maybe you should tell me more about your life lately." The Avatar tried to find something interesting to talk about, the Training of the Air Acolytes for one, the group he'd been teaching old Air Nomad Traditions, but there wasn't much the monarch didn't know about with that. Then, something else occurred to him, and Aang's face suddenly brightened like a lit torch!

"I know what! I can show you what I've been making!" grabbing the 20-year-old fire lord's arm, he dragged him down the throne room, into the hall, and opened a small drawer next to the bench he'd been sitting on.

Reaching inside, Aang grabbed what he was looking for, and showed Zuko. It was a small pendant on a choker necklace, with what looked like puffs of air and waves of water engraved upon it. Zuko's eyes widened as he looked the pendant over.

"Is that…" Aang nodded his head in response.

"Yep. I've had a lot of time to think it over, and I can't wait anymore." Zuko continued to stare at the necklace, fully aware of its purpose. "You think she'll like it?" This question caught the monarch off guard.

"What?" Aang continued to stare at the pendant as he pictured its intended wearer in his mind. He then returned his gaze to Zuko.

"Katara. Do you think she'll like it?" Zuko honestly didn't know how to respond.

"How should I know? I'm not your girlfriend, and I'm not as versed in Water Tribe customs like my uncle. Besides, why would she care if it looks good or not?" Aang sighed as he looked down.

"I know. It's just… I want it to be perfect for her. It's not just a necklace. It shows that I love her, through all the time we've been together, all the wonderful things we've done for each other, like penguin sledding, and how she saved me so many times, in every way that someone can be saved. I want to make sure it conveys all of that, Zuko. I can't accept it if it's anything less than perfect for her!"

"Ugh! Don't you get it? Katara loves you, not some necklace you made. It's nice, Aang, it really is, but I really don't have much of a strong opinion on it. Sorry."

They suddenly heard shouting and banging outside the palace. They ran towards the commotion, only to find a lemur with a hairy membrane under his arms running from some soldiers. The creature was about to be caught when it jumped into a window. The poor soldier chasing him ended up running smack dab into a wall. The lemur chewed on some fruit as the soldier slid down the wall.

"My cabbages!" shouted a man as the soldier plopped onto his cart. Aang ran up to the window as he grabbed the little troublemaker.

"Momo!" scolded Aang. "What did I tell you about going after food here?" The lemur chittered his apologies as he climbed onto his master's shoulder.

"Guess you forgot to feed him." muttered Zuko, earning an embarrassed chuckle from the Avatar. They both looked out at the sky. Twilight was setting in on the capital. The light of the now set sun still shone across the city from the crater of the dead Volcano it was nestled in.

"I didn't think we were here that long. Looks like it's time for us to head out." The Fire Lord shot the boy a confused look.

"Where are you heading?" he asked, Aang gave his friend a determined smile.

"I'm gonna propose tomorrow. I have to get to the Southern Water Tribe as soon as possible." He reached for a whistle, but Zuko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Flying in the dark with transportation balloons everywhere might not be the best idea." Aang was about to retort, but he couldn't find any flaws in the monarch's logic. "Stay at the palace tonight. I'll even make sure there's some extra food for Appa in the stables." Aang's stomach growled at the mention of food, earning a knowing look from Zuko.

"Well… I guess I'd be more prepared if I was awake." Aang said, walking down the hallway. Zuko smiled as he shook his head. 'This kid will never change.'

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Later that night, Aang was tossing and turning in the guest bed of the palace, which was still in a very opulent room, even though it didn't matter to the avatar. The image of a blue crystal spiral repeatedly interrupted his dreams. He suddenly shot up, his eyes glowing as he entered a meditative stance. Aang suddenly jerked as his astral body became sprawled out on the floor. He looked up, bags still present under his eyes.

"Why can't I ever sleep normally?" asked Aang as he hopped to his feet. He looked around, noticing no change to his environment. The Avatar turned to get back in the bed when he spotted his actual body meditating on said mattress. He groaned as he looked to the roof. "Alright! Who decided to mess with the balance AGAIN!?"

"Greetings, Avatar Aang." said an unknown voice. Aang looked to his left to find a glowing figure sitting on the floor in a meditative pose. As the glow from the figure died down, Aang could see the man's tan skin, orange eyes, and grey top knot. He wore a red shirt with a golden Fire Nation crest on the right side of his chest, burgundy slacks, and brown sandals. Aang recognized the man as one of his past lives as depicted by several statues and murals.

"Avatar Tsung-Yah." Aang started to take a similar pose, but the man slowly stood up.

"No need for meditation Aang. There's too much to do and not enough time for explanations." Aang instantly righted himself as his past self stood before him. "I must congratulate you on your victory against Ozai. I am proud that you stood firm in your beliefs and found another way, which is more than I can say for our other selves."

Aang was proud to hear the compliment but still held his serious demeanor.

"As thankful as I am, I understand there's a problem." Tsung-Yah nodded as he walked out the door.

"The spirits have grown restless, as they fear that something may be coming to threaten our world. Something that I have had to face before. A threat that I know all too well." he grimaced, then looked right at Aang. "Now, what I have to tell you may shock and surprise you, Aang, but try to keep an open mind about it." Aang gave his past self a look of determination.

"I'm ready for anything Avatar Tsung-Yah." The spirit took a deep breath, had a nervous look around, and said: "we're not alone in this Universe." At this, Aang's determined demeanor faltered, and his mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry. Say that again." The boy's past self nodded in understanding.

"I know it's hard to believe, but there really is life among the stars. Just not life as we know it. I witnessed first hand the beings that come from the sky. They looked so much like us, save for a few cases. Strangely enough, their skin was the color of their clothes, and they even spoke our language."

"Sounds like it would be easy to make peace with them." Tsung-Yah sighed as he glanced back at the boy.

"It's not that simple, young Avatar." He exited the room, Aang following closely behind. "They came to tear the planet asunder, all so they could increase their unearthly forces. Peace talks would be fruitless if there was no planet to hold the conversations, and they were dead set on turning our planet into their factory. They did not even seem to think of us as true life. They considered humanity to be a lower life form, not even worth caring about, much less saving from extinction. The only thing I could ever do was drive them away from our world, though I fear even the Avatar alone cannot stop them now."

Now this, Aang couldn't believe. A foe the Avatar alone cannot defeat? That's absurd! The Avatar is the one who brings balance to the world! For a foe to be that dangerous, they'd have to be disorder incarnate.

Sensing Aang's disbelief, Tsung-Yah cleared his throat as he turned a corner. "There is hope, however. I have recently been in contact with a powerful spirit of a distant world, who has informed me of a group that has the ability and power to help rectify this threat. In fact, they are born of the threat itself. To reach them is a difficult task in and of itself."

"How so?" In a flash, the two found themselves at the bottom of the sea. Aang soon laid eyes on what appeared to be a ruin of some sort. He followed his past self as the man floated deeper into the ruins. They soon happened upon a round platform made of the same material as the surrounding structures.

"This was how they were able to bring their forces to our world before they began burrowing into the planet. At the time, it's destruction seemed to be the right call. Now, however, it must be repaired so that we may reach these allies."

"Wait, but, if these aliens made this thing, how can anyone repair it but them?" Tsung-Yah smiled in response.

"Ah, but that's the thing Aang. It, like the invaders themselves, is made of Crystal. Although I could never affect the invader's bodies with my Earthbending, nor could I find the reason why. But I could affect their devices. This platform included. I broke all of them so the beings could not use it to bring more of their forces here. They may have come from the Sky, but they knew we were watching it, and we learned they'd bring their main forces here through that platform. It would make it easier for them to get here and set themselves up if we could not remove the device from the equation."

"So… all we have to do is Earthbend it back together, and It'll be as good as new? How will we reach it if it's so far underwater? I know I'm good, but I'm not sure we can reach it if it's this deep." A light giggling reached his ear.

"It's nice to see you again Avatar Aang." greeted a voice. Aang turned to see a girl with dark skin, blue eyes, and long white hair standing before him. She wore a long white dress, and a large ring behind her, with beautiful ribbons floating all around her. Despite her different features, Aang knew exactly who she was.

"Princess Yue!" The boy gave her a hug, which she returned in kind. "You're here! But… how?"

"I'm here as a representative of the moon spirits. I'll part the ocean here so that you and the others can easily access the ruins. Here I will stay so that you can easily go back and forth between the two worlds." Both teens blinked a few times. "Even as a spirit that sounds strange to say." Yue commented with an odd look on her face.

"I know the feeling. After all, I'm one of the people who has to go there." Aang proclaimed awkwardly. Tsung-Yah cleared his throat once again, catching the boy's attention.

"I would gather your most trusted allies. Only a few will be permitted to join you since we do not know the limits of the technology. Only bring those who are willing to spend a long time away from the planet they call home." Aang thought over all the people he could bring when a pulling sensation his stomach. "It is time to awaken Aang. Remember this place."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang fell back as he awoke in the guest bed. Momo hopped up to his master, concern written in his eyes. Aang shot up as he looked in the mirror. He knew all he learned was real, but he just wanted to make sure he wasn't dreaming or something. He heard his doorknob turn a bit before a knock was heard.

"Come in!" shouted Aang. The soldier from the other day opened the door, a small smile on his face.

"The Fire Lord wishes for you to join him for breakfast Avatar Aang." informed the soldier. Aang slowly nodded as he looked at his reflection again.

"Thanks for knocking this time." The soldier nodded as he shut the door behind him. Aang decided to deal with the news after breakfast. He quickly packed up the betrothal necklace as he and Momo made their way to the dining hall. Soon, Aang could be found chowing down on all forms of fruits and vegetables the palace had to offer.

Zuko was used to the boy's vegetarian lifestyle, but he had never seen his friend eat so fast. Momo was even eating slower than he was. He cleared his throat, catching the Avatar's attention.

"Is everything alright Aang?" asked Zuko. "You're eating faster than a new customer drinking Uncle's tea for the first time." Aang swallowed some cauliflower, then sighed in defeat.

"I woke up in the spirit world last night," said Aang. Zuko dropped his fork in shock. "One of my past lives, Avatar Tsung-Yah, warned me of a threat from the stars." Zuko's face suddenly turned to a deadpanned scowl.

"Slow down Aang! You're not making any sense whatsoever! Are you sure you didn't drink any cactus juice before bed?" Aang shook his hands in defense.

"I swear on my name as the Avatar!" Zuko rubbed his temples Again as the boy regained his composure. "He said the threat would be too strong for the Avatar to face alone." Now Zuko spewed his tea across the table, a few drops landing on Aang.

"What!? How can that be!?" Aang pointed his fork at the Fire Lord in agreement.

"That's what I thought! Luckily, there are some allies among these strange people. Bad news, we have to go to the bottom of the sea, find the ruins of the enemy outpost, repair some kind of portal, and then go to another planet to even come in contact with these allies." Zuko banged his head against the table in frustration. "I'm only to bring those who can definitely leave everything behind to find these allies."

Zuko lifted his head to look at the Avatar.

"Still though, an enemy the Avatar alone cannot defeat? That shouldn't be possible, even if the enemy is not of this world." Aang sighed as he looked down at his plate.

"How can I not trust one of my past lives Zuko? If Avatar Tsung-Yah says they came from the stars, then they came from the stars. I need to take this trip. The world's at stake." Zuko looked around, making sure there were no soldiers in the room to spread this news.

"As much as I'd love to help you Aang, my duty is to my people first. If I leave now, even if Uncle took over, there'd be so much unrest that all our progress will go down the drain." Aang nodded in understanding.

"It's no problem Zuko. I'll just get Team Avatar back together and head out from there. Besides, it'd be good to have someone I trust here fighting if the enemy arrives before we get back." Zuko smiled as he placed his hand over his chest.

"On my honor as the Fire Lord and your friend, I'll protect everyone with my life." Aang smiles as the Fire Lord rose from his seat. "You should head out as soon as you can. We can't waste a minute if your vision rings true." Aang rose from his seat as he respectfully bowed to Zuko.

"See ya when we get back! Come on Momo!" The lemur hopped on Aang's shoulder as the boy ran for the stables.

 _Unknown location_

A large being was scrolling through a multitude of planets on a holographic screen. If one could use a single word to describe the figure, that word would be yellow. From her boots to the top of her helmet, the woman was covered in different shades of yellow. She sighed as she swiped the screen again.

'I never thought waiting on the destruction of the earth would be this boring.' thought the mysterious being as she looked over the information of yet another planet. 'The cluster had better not disappoint, or that Peridot is shattered. Still, if it does work, it'll be worth it. I'll never have to look at our… my greatest failure again. Not that anyone knows that I feel this way, except Blue, and… White.'

She shuddered at the thought of her superior. She may've been a diamond, the largest and most powerful of all the gems in the Diamond Authority, but White was THE Diamond to all the other diamonds, all three… two of the others. No one crossed her, and her will was that of the entire planet, the most perfect of a society of perfection.

As the yellow one continued to approve of the Operations and planets slated to be colonized, she came across a thought-to-be deleted file of a smallish world that had been abandoned by the gems long ago. It was a world where barely anything gem had been established; a world not unlike the Earth. This planet had, at one time, been considered for Pink Diamond's first colony, but was abandoned when they found out the strange organics there could, like some gems, control the elements! Not only were they powerful, but the whole organics having powers akin to the gems thing threatened to question the gems' perfection and understanding of the universe.

So, after the most powerful of them all had driven the gems from the planet, it'd been forgotten for so long, approximately 7231.42848 stellar cycles before now. Once pink diamond had her own colony, and, everything changed when she was shattered, Era 2 had begun, and the Diamonds with all the gems had to move on from this other world. Nobody felt they had to remember it since their first job was their duty, and they couldn't be bothered with remembering some planet that had given them nothing but trouble. Pink's shattering made them forget this world. Until now of course, when Yellow Diamond just happened to retrieve the file.

She scowled down at it, remembering the loss they suffered. It was nowhere near as great as the loss of Pink, that much was for certain, and yet, this world had still mocked the perfection of the Diamond Authority, and not from any gems either, but from Organic life; life that shouldn't even exist. Life that was far too stupid and primitive to know any better. Gems were always superior to such messy lower life forms, and yet they had shown that they could fight back somehow! The Diamond would've been impressed, had she not been so infuriated.

She considered if these beings could've been gems, or whether they could be useful to the diamonds somehow, but she shook her giant head. These creatures shouldn't even exist in the first place! She did not care about them one way or the other, but if it had not been for their powers, they would've merely died, and the universe wouldn't have cared at all. the planet was still a memory of Pink, however, one that she wanted to get rid of, along with the Earth. But since there was no Cluster implanted there and many other gems were busy with being made or developing colonies, or simply managing homeworld, she'd have to figure out something else…

"Pearl." said Yellow Diamond as she called her servant from her throne. A much smaller gem bearing the same colors as her master with a long nose and a skinny frame delicately made her way to the diamond. Her gemstone was clearly visible on her chest, a pearl, as her name indicated, and her hair was even the same shape as her master's hair. She lightly bowed as Yellow Diamond looked down at her.

"Yes, my Diamond?" answered the Pearl, saluting with the diamond salute of crossing her arms and putting her fingertips together. Yellow looked forward with boredom.

"Patch me through to the other Diamonds. This meeting cannot wait for my return to Homeworld." The Pearl pulled up a small screen as she got to work.

"Right away my Diamond." A few minutes later, two large screens appeared, revealing Blue Diamond on one and a White Pearl with swirling bun hair on the other. "The connection is secure." Yellow nodded as she looked to the screens.

"Yellow." greeted Blue Diamond. "Why have you called this urgent meeting?" Yellow was about to respond, when she noticed the background of Blue's location.

"You're at that impudent Zoo again aren't you? Why can't you just let go Blue?" Tears rolled down the blue monarch's face as she placed a hand over it.

"Just let me mourn her, Yellow... I can't move on! I don't want to move on!" Yellow would usually try to softly comfort her, but instead she smirked.

"Please State the purpose of this meeting." White pearl said in a cold, mechanical voice not moving her body. Yellow shuddered at her too, especially at the scar running down her face. White diamond she was not, but even to the diamonds themselves, her pearl was almost as unsettling as white herself. White was far too busy for the moment to come to the screen, but she trusted her pearl to be her eyes and ears when she could not be there.

"I propose a skirmish, in memory of Pink as a matter of fact." This caught her fellow Diamond's attention. "There's an old planet only a few light years away from the Earth, Pink's original colony. We have come far since that incident, and I believe the time is now to reassert our perfection to that galaxy."

"Your proposal is Illogical, as there is nothing to reinforce. There are no failures in the Diamond Authority." Blue remained silent as Yellow rolled her eyes at the white pearl, but tried to not let her see.

"Can the Diamond Authority really allow lower life forms to defy their perfection and live? The longer we cover this up the more trouble it will cause when revealed. My forces could rectify this blip in a matter of a few Earth months. All I need is your blessings, my fellow Diamonds." Blue smacked her hand on the arm of her chair.

"You dare! You dare to destroy another planet that was part of her, however briefly Yellow?! Destroying her true first colony wasn't enough for you, and now you…"

"Pearl." said a regal voice, causing all to stop. "Pull the screen up for me." The White Pearl pressed a few buttons, then the screen changed. White Diamond herself had appeared. Her starry cape draped over her shoulders complemented her shining, glowing head.

"White." greeted both Diamonds in shock.

"It's so good to see you again Sunbeam, Moonglow." Her voice seemed to echo, even though she wasn't in the same room as the rest, and it still shook them all to their gemstones. "And I know you still bring the perfection and order of Homeworld upon this unordered universe. I have heard your request, Sunbeam, and I do believe that this is a wise move. Any threat to the Diamond Authority should be removed swiftly and mercilessly."

Blue almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her fellow Diamonds wanted to destroy yet another memory of Pink!? This hurt her on so many levels, yet there was nothing she could do as she hung her head in defeat. White's word was law. "I entrust this task to you, Sunbeam."

Yellow nodded at the head Diamond.

"It shall be done." All the screens went blank as the meeting was dismissed. Yellow smiled as she looked at her target on a new screen. There was much to do, and she had all the time in the world to prepare.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

 **Edgar: Well, that was a heck of a start, huh?**

 **Caliban: I'll say. The Diamond Authority has set its sights on the world of the Avatar, Yellow at the head of the invasion.**

 **Edgar: it'll just keep getting more and more intense, trust us, we have big plans for this story! But for now, enjoy how it begins, and make sure you leave a review and tell us both what you think!**


End file.
